As Simple As That
by TheLittleLieITold
Summary: Viktor isn't as unobtainable as Yuuri thought he was. Yuuri isn't as naive or quiet and reserved as Viktor thought he was. They both have their insecurities and misconceptions about the other. Yuuri skated to prove himself, what now? Viktor found his inspiration, now what? They both had obstacles to overcome. This is their story after Yuuri wins his gold medal. (Fluff/Angst Fanfic)


Viktor Nikiforvo was a male who was well-known as an international heart-throb. His womanizing behaviors were well established throughout the skating community. What people never saw was the subtle cringe that he occasionally failed to suppress, when becoming intimate with females'. It frustrated him that he had to continue with his act of pretense. Often so, he would put that frustration into skating. Much to the amusement, of Yakov who had always assumed that the male hadn't gotten laid, hence the anger that however gracefully delivered was still present in his movements. Viktor was again well-known as a simple male whose emotions were clearly evident on his face, once more the male had cleverly pulled a fast one on the media. He was completely different from that, no one knew the subtle differences in his emotions that he had stubbornly refused to let the public know. The only one who saw through both things were none other than Yuuri Katsuki. The male who unknowingly captivated the Ice Prince's heart.

Viktor had wordlessly sat in front of Yuuri, both of them enveloped in silence. Amidst the bicker and chatter of the other patrons of the comfy milkshake parlor. It had easily been a month since after the Grand Prix, the two males had fallen into a simple routine after returning from the competition. Today was an exception, normally the two males would return to the hot spring after their training session. However, Minako had wanted them to take a 'break'. Something the both of them didn't understand, wasn't a hot bath considered a break? In all honesty, it was a well-needed one. After their return from Russia for a visit to Yurio, it was so blatantly obvious that something needing fixing between them.

Yuuri rested his hands on his palms, raising an eyebrow at Viktor's inability to convey what he wanted to the waitress. Who struggled with the English language, just as he was about to intervene to help the poor waitress out. She seemed to have understood Viktor's, awful attempt at Japanese. With multiple bows and pinkish cheeks she had left the booth leaving Viktor, with a small smile on his lips. Yuuri wondered if the male was just honestly that bad at Japanese or did he enjoy using his charm on innocents who didn't have to put up with his touchy-feely antics. Yuuri huffed before saying, "Say Viktor, are you honestly that bad at Japanese? I mean you converse with my mom pretty well." He says with a curious expression, as he said in fluent Japanese. Viktor, the man in question just turned towards Yuuri and with a pair of innocent eyes and said back without a trace of hesitance. "What? Come on Yuuri-You very well know that I can't understand Japanese."

At that, the waitress returned with milkshakes and set them in front of them before scurrying off. With that, the topic about Viktor's knowledge of Japanese was dropped, but that small smirk on Viktor's face did not go unnoticed by Yuuri. Yuuri had sipped his chocolate flavored milkshake, still thinking back on the fact that Victor had just recently teased him for not looking for a katsudon flavored milkshake. To that, Yuuri himself blushed a shade of pink as he averted his gaze to everywhere but Viktor. However, Viktor had toned down his teasing from their return from Russia. It was as if, Viktor was trying to draw a line. A lime, where their relationship stood. The thought itself wanted to make Yuuri puke.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he saw a slight grimace on Viktor's face but in that instance, that grimace was gone. Yuuri wondered if he had mistaken that grimace, he mulled over that thought but as he observed the Russian swallow the liquid without even tasting it. His suspicion was confirmed after factoring in the grimace that he spotted earlier. Yuuri was an idiot. Phicit was right to call him a dense bloke. With a pause, he looked up at Viktor before saying. "You don't like strawberry flavored things do you?" Yuuri said as if stating an obvious fact.

Viktor, paused allowing himself to smile before placing down the glass cup. To say he was surprised was an understatement. The male thought that he presented himself in every possible light, even in terms of his skating. His graceful movements were all they saw, never saw the amount of effort or pain that went into each successful performance. He was tired, of thinking of ways to surprise people, because being himself just wasn't enough. However, Yuuri could pick out little things that most easily ignored. His blue eyes glistened and shone with a warmth that Yuuri recognized as affection. Yuuri was surprised, he always thought that the best way to impress Viktor was through skating. Whereas he lacked in words but all he had to do was to express his love through skating. Never once did the male think that even just pointing out a fact that he thought was obvious was enough to keep Victor's interest. Yuuri had been suppressing the fear that Viktor was going to leave him to return to Russia, that Viktor would grow bored with him. Even if he did, their relationship was at a stage where Yuuri would fly to Russia himself and wring the Russians neck before feeling satisfied. Yuuri chewed on his lip, a tell-tale sign of him being nervous before his cheeks were dusted with a pink tinge. He shyly reached over the table and took the Russian male's hand in his.

"You don't have to keep pretending, Viktor. Isn't it tiring?" He questioned, as Yuuri took a breath and kept his gaze locked onto the clear blue irises of the Russian male. Yuuri paused before quietly adding, "We're no longer in Russia моя любовь (moya lyubov) ," Viktor allowed himself to exhale sharply as he withheld the rivulets of tears that threatened to break his controlled composure. Yuuri had previously questioned the lack of physical contact upon Viktor's return to Russia for the first time upon leaving. It was after subtle actions, conversations before the feeling of betrayal faded from Yuuri. The boy was not the sharpest knife in the kitchen drawer, hence it took him a while to come to the conclusion that Russia was a rather homophobic country. That realization, brought Yuuri to question what on earth Viktor felt of their relationship. What the hell were they? Fuck buddies? Lovers?

Viktor paused, before smiling through those cerulean blue eyes of his. Yuuri had to admit that Viktor's smile never failed to make shivers go down his spine. Yuuri paused before returning one of his own smiles, with tinted pink cheeks.

"I'm surprised that you learned Russian, Милая моя," Viktor said with a gentle smile that spoke volumes-words that Yuuri didn't hear but understood anyways. Yuuri missed hearing those endearing words that would easily slip from Viktor's smooth, and damn those seductive lips of his.

"Yuuri, one day you would give me a heart attack from all your surprises." He said before he leaned forward and shamelessly pressing his lips against Yuuri's, savoring those opulent rosy lips of his. Yuuri had willingly opened his mouth as his eyelids fluttered shut, allowing Viktor to invade his mouth and claim what he deemed as his. Upon, Viktor pulling back, his smile returned as he looked at the panting Yuuri. The difference this time was, Yuuri wasn't avoiding eye contact and in fact, his grip on Viktor's hand was tighter.

"So, when do you want to get married?" Viktor asked, his gorgeous and angelic smile not leaving his face as he flicked his silvery strands of hair away from his eyes. Yuuri choked on air as he sputtered foreign noises that sounded nothing like words from any language. Yuuri paused, taking various deep breaths before saying. "Are you being serious right now? H..How. I mean W..What are you trying to say?" He sputtered out, as his glasses slid down before he pushed them up before gulping and keeping his gaze on Viktor. Upon closer inspection, Yuuri came to the delayed conclusion that the male wasn't kidding.

Yuuri paused before getting up from the booth and pulling the Russian male along. Much to Viktor's surprise. Viktor himself was getting worried, over Yuuri's silence. His eyebrows had furrowed as he glanced at the raven haired male whose bangs has covered his eyes. Viktor has been accustomed to look at the raven males eyes to gauge his emotions before doing anything that may negatively influence his mood. His silence was weighing heavily on Viktor, there was no way Viktor misinterpreted the whole situation with Yuuri. Did he? The silver-haired male hated doubting himself, he hated himself moreover for doubting their relationship, still, he couldn't be blamed. Yuuri's silence was unnerving him.

He had retracted his statements before; he had hurt Yuuri before in Russia when he practically denied their relationship. That resulted in a disgusting long period of time where he was treated coldly and had venom laced glares directed in his direction. The thing he found maybe even slightly, frightened of; Was not how Yuuri treated him but the fact that he just could feel the pain as he watched Yuuri's face crumple and those pearly crystal tears drip down his smooth cheeks. The amount of pain in those strangled words that had been gasped out. Never. What was the killing blow? The pain he couldn't stand to watch, was caused by none other than yours truly. Before miraculously, it was as if the dense Yuuri finally understood the reason why. Just as he managed to find the words and practiced his speech multiple times to apologize.

Hurting Yuuri with his cursed lies was something Viktor never ever wanted to do ever again. The pain of looking at Yuuri cry was excruciating. At the same time, Viktor didn't enjoy the uneasiness of the silence, the only sound that surrounded them was the crunch of boots on fallen leaves. Viktor pursed his lips before, digging his heels into the soft snow beneath them.

"Yuuri I..."

"Don't you dare to say it. Don't you go around after making such a ruckus, to tell me that you weren't being serious." Yuuri whispered, barely audible as he spun around . His brown eyes were glossy with unshed tears, as his nose crinkled. A tell-tale sign that Yuuri was struggling to contain them. Viktor paused, he didn't do well around people who were crying, or in this case- about to cry. Needless to say, he didn't do well around people who he wasn't close with. Right now, the offender was Yuuri. For crying out loud, it was Yuuri who could make his heart stop and do somersaults with a god damn smile. Viktor inhaled and exhaled, he had to do this right.

"I didn't actually make a fool of myself. It wasn't that loud was it?" He said as he placed a hand behind his neck, anxiously awaiting a response. That response was something he didn't expect a quiet, reserved Yuuri Katsuki to do. His collar was gripped as he was pulled to eye-level with the shorter male.

"No, but you made a ruckus... Here." Yuuri said coolly, as he pointed to his heart. That was when Viktor stopped, once more Yuuri had thrown him for a loop. He placed a hand on Yuuri's cheek.

"I wasn't going to deny what I said earlier Yuuri. I was just going to stop you. Your silence was killing me and if you were planning on returning back to the hot springs. We missed the turn. " Viktor said with a slight grin. At that, Yuuri released the grip he had on his collar. Yuuri inhaled and exhaled before running a hand down his face.

"I was just hoping to sort out this," he said as he waved his hands around gesturing at the whole atmosphere when they entered the diner. Which seemed to have dissipated. Viktor, understanding that Yuuri had calmed down, gently placed both hands on the male's shoulders.

"Okay, maybe I'm not the suavest person. It was probably a bad idea to push it but I meant what I said Yuuri. Let's get married. Ok?"

It was the barreling of Makkachin towards them that broke the heavy silence. Just as Viktor was about to change the topic as they both leaned down to pet the dog. One word made a smile blossom on his face, stretching from both ends of his cheeks. With a faint tinge of a blush on that smooth, icy from the cold, pale skin.

"Ok."

They both knew that the conversation wouldn't end there but a confirmation was somewhere to start off from. Rather than swirling around in the unknown, both questioning how much they meant to each other when it was as simple and as well-known of the fact that the sun rose from the east. The future was unknown, what they wanted to do was unknown. Those unknowns were something they were willing to work out. Willing to put time and effort into making sure those unknowns became a bright future. For now, though they just wanted each other. It was as simple as that.

* * *

 _"I want to continue to skate."_

 _"Why?"_

 _"Why can't I? You continued for a good 5 years. Why are you surprised?"_

 _"Yuuri, we talked about this."_

 _"We talked about Us, that's what we talked about. I'm pretty sure we never talked about skating. Viktor."_

 _"Are you sure we are talking about skating? I get the impression that we are talking about a whole different thing."_

* * *

I might be leaving this as a one-shot. Furthermore, this would be a slight angst(y) fic with a tinge of strawberry fluff. (If I did choose to consider) Hope you enjoyed it, let me know what you think.

 **Disclaimer:**

As all Fanfictions go, to save my poor ass from a potential lawsuit. I do not own Yuri On Ice. All I own are the words you've read.

 **Authors Note:**

I've been hiding in the shadows, leaving uncompleted fanfics hanging on the drying line. Drying out like a prune. I'm incredibly sorry if any of you thought I would be finishing them. I might. BUT that fandom is hella old. :)


End file.
